The Three Way Conflict
The Three Way Conflict, was a minor conflict that occured on 2b2t. The conflict started on September 9th, 2016, and supposedly ended with the end of the 5th Incursion. The conflict was primarily between the 4th Reich, Team Aurora, and the Peacekeepers. Start of Conflict This conflict began towards the end of the Rusher War when Rusher left for the first time. Once many of the Veterans believed that the war was ending, the alliance between the Oldfags and Newfags of Team Veteran began to crack and some infighting began. Once the idea of Team Veteran was put into dormancy by Fit on October 9th, the members began parting ways. Some retired from the server, some went solo, some went to find grander ventures, and some went to building. However, the members of The 4th Reich and Team Aurora began to fight each other. The two groups began exchanging raids, fights, skirmishes and griefs with each other. As the war began to escalate, the last of the Pro-Rusher groups, Peacekeepers joined the fight against the two as both Team Aurora and the 4th Reich conducted raids against them. The Blind Eye Clan (previously known as Ragnarok) attempted to make a peace treaty with the Peacekeepers and Team Aurora to bomb spawn. However, the 4th Reich interrupted this event as they destroyed the Clan's spawn base. The Clan have then decided to stay neutral, therefore the war is a three way war between Peacekeepers, Team Aurora, and The 4th Reich. Major Events * 4th Reich vs Neda T- During the events of the Rusher War, the 4th Reich started talking shit around and about Neda T, a Resistance member at the time, when she joined their discord. This caused Neda's hate for the 4th Reich which transended to Post-War events. This event sparked the war. * Raid on Peacekeeper HQ - The base of the Peacekeepers is griefed by Team Aurora on Spetember 4th, 2016, towards the end of the Rusher War. This caused the Peacekeepers hate for Team Aurora and brought them into the civil war. * Raid on Neda T's spawn base - On September 7th, 2016, the ex-Aurora member, chairman112, insided the Neda T's spawn base to members of the 4th Reich and Peacekeepers. The members of Team Aurora destroyed their base due to the compromise and 4th Reich and Peacekeeper members soon showed up to fight. This was the first battle between all three groups. * Battle on Southern Canal- A fight broke out between Team Aurora and the 4th Reich on September 16th, 2016, in which was Fit involved. He became stuck in the crossfire between the two and was constantly on the run. * Griefing of Aurora HQ- This event occurred when the infamous CancherChan insided Aurora Base. It was griefed by CancerChan and Da99thWolf. This occurred on September 22nd, 2016. * Party Crashing- This event was when Neda T's Birthday Spawn Base was attacked by the 4th Reich during her birthday stream on October 7th, 2016. * 3 vs 15+ Spawn Battle- 3 4th Reich members fight 15+ Peacekeeper members in the overworld spawn on October 16th, 2016. This is just about the same amount of combatants as the second largest battle of spawn, technically making two battles in second place. * The Triple Treaty - An attempt by The Blind Eye Clan to make a peace treaty with Team Aurora and the Peacekeepers. The treaty failed due to 4th Reich intervention. * 11/11 dupe - The 11/11 dupe on November 11th, 2016, caused all three groups to gain large amounts of overpowered gear. * The 5th Incursion - The war came to spawn as all three groups began to fight each other during the 5th Incursion. This event marks the informal war as no group continued the fighting after wards. End of Conflict While there is no official date of the conflict ending, as all three groups haven't been really focusing too much on each other as some of them are beginning to die. The Peacekeepers are currently inactive as PandaSauceYT has taken a break from 2b2t, Team Aurora is inactive as Neda hasn't been doing much, and the 4th Reich moved on. It is safe to assume that this war is over. Eventually, the 4th Reich disbanded, Team Aurora had become a semi-active group, not getting too involved with 2b2t anymore, and the Peacekeepers were completely inactive. Since then, the Peacekeepers and Aurora seem to have swapped places with Aurora being mostly inactive and PK being semi- active. Aurora and PK have cross pollinated to make Team Rainbow in mid-to-late 2017. Major Groups Involved * The 4th Reich * Team Aurora * Peacekeepers Minor Groups Involved * The Blind Eye Clan (Previously known as Ragnarok) * Some Team Veteran members not associated with the 4th Reich * Team V Fawkes (ally of PK) * Ex-Rusher member TheJadyha * Some Rusher ex-veteran newfags and wannabes * Team Rainbow (breeding result of PK and Aurora) Category:Wars Category:History Category:Events